


Love Song

by compo67



Series: Chicago Verse [67]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean-Centric, Drabble, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Series, Psychic Abilities, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, dean is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, on the CTA, Dean takes advantage of the empty subway car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> Hollywood by Jukebox the Ghost. <3

Holding onto the subway rail, Dean is on the pink line at four in the afternoon. 

The car is empty.

Dean has headphones on.

In case anyone was judging him, he had Black Sabbath on. But seeing as the car is desolate and his stop is next, he pulls his iPod out of his coat. It’s cold as balls as Chicago typically is in January.

But the sun is out.

To Chicagoans, that’s all that matters from December to March. 

It’s twenty eight degrees out and it’s gonna snow later, but the iPod has a full charge and Dean has plans.

The song is switched. 

Movement begins in his heels.

His hands slap against his thighs when he lets go of the rail in a moment of courage.

His hips shake to a quick, punchy rhythm. 

All the world’s a stage. 

He’s pounding on the church door, he’s singing from the streetlight, he wants Hollywood. But this is real life.

Underneath his coat, his shoulders work to the drums. A keyboard jumps in and his arms go up. Fuck. Yes. 

He wants Hollywood. 

At halfway, the song slows. The words get dreamy. Dean sways, controlling his movements. 

No one is around to comment on the cane floating beside him, tapping to an unheard beat. 

No one is around to hear the dramatic start of drums and keyboard, launching the song into an even faster tempo than before. 

And no one is around to see Dean dancing on the pink line. 

It’s a love song.

He’s on his way to Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> These get posted first most often at ittakesalotofwater.tumblr.com. :)
> 
> Just something cute. I know the song really isn't a love song but shhh.
> 
> Dancing Dean is another one of my favorite Deans.


End file.
